The present invention relates to hammers. More particularly, the invention relates to hammers as tools to drive nails in wood and other materials. Carpenters principally use the classic claw hammer, which has a steel head with a circular face or striking surface at one end and claws for pulling out nails at the other end. Other types of one-hand hammers include the stone hammer, the bricklayer's hammer, and the machinist's or ball peen hammer.
The combination of human hand and arm, in using a hammer, is very precise in the forward and rearward or up and down direction of swing movement, but relatively inaccurate in side-to-side orientation during such swing movement.
It is an obJect of the present invention to provide a hand-held hammer which, when used by one trained to manual dexterity or skill in carpentry or when used by a relatively unskilled person, improves the accuracy of use in driving nails; and
It is a further object of he invention to provide a one-hand carpentry hammer which reduces the danger of damage or injury to fingers when holding small nails during their initial setting prior to final nail driving.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed descriptions of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.